


Amy's boys

by ClueingforBEGGs



Series: The Doctor being an oblivious enby [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e06 The Vampires of Venice, F/M, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary eleventh doctor, Post-Episode: s05e06 The Vampires of Venice, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: After an eventful trip to Venice neither the Doctor nor Rory agree with Amy's statement that they're her boys, Rory because he doesn't believe he's 'young' compared to Amy, the Doctor because he's not sure who, aside from Rory, Amy's talking about.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor being an oblivious enby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591711
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Amy's boys

'My boys.' Amy says, before entering the TARDIS. She closes the door behind her, leaving Rory and the Doctor outside.

'We're not her boys, are we?' Rory asks the Doctor, expecting some response from them. Instead, they seemed more focused on something else. 

'Her boys?'

'Amy said-'

'I heard.' The Doctor looks around at their surroundings. 'Boys.'

'Yes... That's... Doctor, are you feeling alright?'

'You're one of the boys.' They said, ignoring Rory. 'So who's the other boy?'

Rory stared at the Doctor. 'You.'

'Me?'

'You.' 

'But I'm not a boy.' The Doctor stared at Rory, for reasons unknown to them, he seemed confused. Or concerned. Or both.

'Yes, yes, we know, you're a 907-year-old alien man. It's... A phrase.'

'Ah.' The Doctor nods slowly. 'I know what's going on.'

'Do you?' Rory asked, not believing them at all. 'Do you, really?'

'Yes. You still think I'm a man.'

Rory stared at the Doctor. 'Are you not, then.'

'Not what?'

'A man.'

'No.'

'So you're...'

'A Time Lord.' The Doctor responded, entering the TARDIS and holding the door open for Rory.

Rory followed. 'No, no. That's your species. Not gender. Human isn't my gender, Doctor.'

'I didn't say it was.'

Amy was confused. 'What's going on?'

'He thought by man you meant human, I think.' Rory answered her. 

'No, I know that man's a gender. And-' they pointed at Amy, 'I know that woman is another gender.'

Amy raised an eyebrow. 'I think I missed a very important bit of this conversation.'

'He's not a man.' Rory explained. 

'I'm not a he, either.' The Doctor added. 'Although, I suppose that might be easier for you.'

Amy nodded. 'I... Think I get it. Come on, Rory, we'll leave the Doctor alone so she can get us home sooner'

'No, no, that's wrong too. In fact, for this body, that's even more wrong than calling me a man.' The Doctor corrected her. 'At least in this regeneration I am... What a lot of you humans would... Call a man.' 

'I've read about this. I've read about this.' Rory held up his hands as if surrendering, or trying to remember something. 'Something in one medical... Thing... That I read. He... No, they, they're neither male nor female.'

'No, no, I am male. For now, at least. Didn't think I was, at first. You see, this hair is quite long, compared to some of my other hairstyles. I've got the parts to prove that I'm male. I'm just not a man.'

Rory and Amy stared at them, then glanced at each other. Amy was the first to speak. 'Alright then. My kids.' She then pulled a face. 'No, sorry, doesn't work as well as "my boys." My... People?'

Both Rory and the Doctor smiled at this. 'That sounds even worse!'


End file.
